Living Without Sight
by Pricat
Summary: Platyborg is hit by the Sight-inator and is permently blind but Perry and the others want to help him live with it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I had this idea today as I was looking at ATSD art and wanted to write a story where Perry's bonding with Platyborg, afyer being hit by the Sight-inator, Platyborg is blind but Doofy can't reverse the effect like he did with Perry, but both platypi males bond over this.**

**I made Platyborg full platypus but he still has his metal eye.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

Perry was nervous, as he was helping Platyborg lay a smackdown on Alter Doof, but saw the inator about to hit but Platyborg saw it about to hir Perry, but puahed him out of the way as it hit him, but sent him off his webbed feet, but his sight was melting away, as all he saw was darkness, making him scared as he was trying to find his bearings.

_Alter Doofus built the Sight-inator, that's terrible._

_I need to get Platyborg to Doofy, as he can help him like he helped me when this happened._

_I hope he can reverse it._

He then helped his frenemy up, as he activated the jetpack, but lwft the 2nd Dimension but made sure the portal was closed, so Alter Doof couldn't escape but landed at D.E.I in his dimension, but guided him to the couch, as he went to get Doof.

Doof then followed his frenemy into the living room, and was stunned, hearing what had happened, but knelt to Platyborg's level, but picked him up gently.

"Let's go to the lab, so I can examine him." Doof told Perry.

Perry hoped, Platyborg would be okay, as what the Sight-inator did was terrible, but had a feeling it was worse in the 2nd Dimension.

"I should go, Doofy.

My kids need me." he said.

Doof understood, seeing him leave but knew he'd return later, when his kids were in bed.

He could see Platyborg shiver, but stroked him gently.

* * *

Perry returned to D.E.I but saw Platyborg curled up asleep on the couch, with red rims around his closed eyes, making him worried as Doof entered.

"The effects of the Sight-inator are permanent on him, Perry.

He's been sad, since I told him." he said.

Perry felt bad for Platyborg, knowing how terrible that was, but made up his mind.

"I'll help him along with my friends, Doofy." he said.

Doof saw a fiery look in his frenemy's eyes, knowing he was serious.

"Okay, I know you can." he replied.

Perry then heard Platyborg sniffle, as it was tugging on his heart.

He then saw Brooke enter, as she'd been with Phineas and Ferb and Leah.

Her eyes widened, hearing what had happened to Platyborg.

"Let's help him, but I think Leah's owner should help him.

She knows how to handle this." Brooke told him.

"Yes, Yes we should." he agreed as he left.

He would tell Leah.


	2. Getting Help From A Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Brookiesmirtz for reviewing and Perry and the gang are helping out but Leah's owner will help as she's visually impaired.**

**I like where it's going in my head.**

**Thanks to Ashleigh Piccino for reviewing and later on, Perry and the gang will show Platyborg that he's still gonna have a good life without sight.**

* * *

Later the next morning, Perry along with Leah wentered Doof's apartment but saw Platyborg awake but his eyes had a cloudiness in them, but Leah felt bad for him, especially seeing how sad he was.

"Poor Platyborg...

We'll help him, right?" she asked.

"Yes, Yes we will along with Brooke and Carley.

She might help Platyborg.

As she's visually impaired." Perry told her.

The dark brown red furred platypus female smiled, knowing that her partner was right, but helped him get Platyborg in the car.

"Where're we going?" they heard Platyborg ask.

"Going to my house." Leah told him.

Platyborg smiled sadly, hearing this.

He'd never been invited to anybody's house before.

Leah smiled, as she and Perry helped him into her owner's house, but they heard Glee music in the kitchen, but the three were hungry, as they entered the kitchen.

Leah smiled, seeing her owner up, making breakfast but turned around.

She hugged Leah, but got ecited seeing Perry.

"Hey, we could use your new help, Carley.

Platyborg's permantly blind after a mishap with the Sight-inator.

We were figuring you could help him." he told her.

"Yes, Yes I'll help, Perry." she answered.

They were sitting at the table, as Leah was telling her.

She saw sadness in Platyborg's eyes, knowing this sitch made him more different, and she could understand, as they were eating pancakes.

"You okay, Platyborg?

You've been having a rough time." Leah asked.

"I'll be fine, guys." he said softly.

Perry was worried, but knew he was feeling down about his situation, but would help him out along with the others but he needed to talk to Phineas and Ferb about this along with Doof.

Leah saw the turquise furred male leave.


	3. Alone Time

**A/N**

**Here's even more of the story and I kinda decided to put Ashleigh Piccino in the story.**

**I hope you enjoy.0**

* * *

Doof was happy seeing Perry show up, as he was worrying about Platyborg but the turquise furred male understood, knowing how he cared about Platyborg, like he did with him.

"He's at Leah's." he told him.

"How's he feeling, Perry?" he asked.

"He's feeling a little bad about himself, Doofy." he told him.

Doof felt bad, but knew Leah's owner had another friend who was totally blind, but wasn't sure if it was a great idea, as they couldn't reveal their secrets to just anybody.

"I think you should, Perry.

Her friend could help." he told him.

Perry then agreed that it was a good idea.

He then decided to stay for a while, but would tell Leah later.

* * *

Meanwhile at her house, Leah noticed that Platyborg was quiet since he'd gotten here, as he was lying on the couch in a bad mood, but she hoped that he'd be okay as she cared about him, as he was a friend to her.

She then saw Perry return later, but he sighed seeing Platyborg sad.

"How's he been?" he asked.

"He's been quiet since you left." she told him.

Perry then climbed onto the couch, stroking Platyborg awake.

"H-Hey, Perry.

I guess I deserved this.

Because of all the bad stuff I've dome." he said softly.

Perry was stunned, hearing that.

"No, No you don't deserve this, Platyborg.

You're a good platypus, since Alter Doof's gone.

We're gonna try and help you." he told him.

Leah smiled, knowing Perry cared about him.

She knew that her owner was gonna let Platyborg stay with them, making Perry smile, but he heard her owner talking to somebody.

"She's talking to Ash.

She's a great kid, blind but awesome.

I bet she could help Platyborg too." Leah told him.

"Yeah, Doofy agrees." he replied.

They then saw Ash enter using her long cane, followed by Leah's owner, but saw her stroking Platyborg.

"Awwwwww, poor little guy.

He needs o know that being blind can be great.

Is it okay, if I help you guys?" she said.

"Yes, Yes you can Aah." Carley told her.

Leah then saw her owner grab her New York handbag and long cane, leaving, as Leah went with them but Perry was going to stay, watch Platyborg.

He felt bad for him.

* * *

Leah was on her owner's shoulders, as she and Ash were going shopping, so she could whisper in her ear, but was hoping Perry was doing okay with Platyborg, knowing he was sad, but the dark brown red furred female wanted to get some manga.

"Go ahead, Leah-chan.

We'll be okay." Carley told her.

The dark brown red furred female then left, but headed to the manga store.

She hoped that Perry was okay.

* * *

Perry was at Phineas and Ferb's place but had brought Platyborg with him, but Phineas saw sadness in his hazel eyes, understanding after Perry eplained to him and Ferb but they could try to fi Platyborg's sight.

"I'm not sure, Phineas.

He's really sad about this." he told him.

"I understand, Perry." he replied.

He saw Platyborg, groping around in the grass, trying to find his bearings as Perry felt scared, seeing him fall over his webbed feet, as he approached.

"Platyborg, you okay?" he asked.

He saw a cut on his webbed foot.

"Phineas, get me the first aid stuff." he said.

Ferb went into the house, but came out.

He had the first aid kit with him.

"Thanks, Ferb." he said.

He then brought out the idione.

"This might sting a little, Platyborg.

But I need to clean your wound." Perry warned.

Platyborg whimpered, feeling it touch his webbed foot, making a painful epression, but Perry bandaged it.

"T-Thanks, Perry." he said.

"It's okay, Platyborg.

We're there for you." he replied.

A smile crossed his bill, hearing that.

Phineas was stunned, seeing this.

He hoped he could help him feel better.

He knew Perry's friend was telling her friend about their secret, but knew Ash could help Platyborg feel better, but was sitting under the tree in the backyard.

"Come on, Platyborg." he said.

Phineas then had an idea, knowing blind humans relied on long canes to help them get around by themselves.

"That's a great idea, Phineas.

I should tell Leah." he said, as they were sitting under the tree.

He hoped things would go okay.


	4. Not A Monster

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and Perry is having some fun.**

**Platyborg is also beginning to bond with Leah's owner.**

* * *

Leah returned with Carley but they saw Perry with Platyborg on the couch, but they wondered what they'd been doing.

"We were just hanging out, guys.

Phineas gave me this great idea.

We could teach Platyborg to use a long cane." he told them.

"That's a great idea, Perry.

I leaened how to use one." Carley told him.

But she was sitting on the arm of the couch, but Leah was on her shoulders, winking at Perry.

"Go ahead, Leah.

You and Perry need some alone time." Carley told her.

The dark brown red furred platypus female then leapt onto the couch, placing her goggles on her head.

But Perry needed to talk to Platyborg before going to have fun.

"You'll like Carley.

She's a great human.

She's very shy, but creative.

You should try bonding with her." he told him.

"I'll try, Perry." he replied.

He then left the living room.

* * *

Perry was playing Kinwct with Leah, as they were playing Dance Central which they were too evenly matched in, but liked competing against each other foe fun.

"You think Platyborg's okay?

He's been quiet since he got here.

We should help him too.

He looks up to you, Perry." she told him.

Perry knew she was right, as Platyborg needed him, as they were like brothers sort of too, but he then heard gentle laughter coming from the living room, as it was Platyborg.

"I'll ask him later, Leah." he told her.

She hoped so.

* * *

Later that night, Leah was on her best friend and owner's bed, waiting for her to come home, as it was four in the morning, but saw Platyborg trying to climb up on the bed, but Leah helped him up.

"I couldn't sleep.

I had bad dreams about the 2nd Dimension and myself.

I was a monster." he said softly.

The dark brown red furred platypus female felt bad for him, knowing that he'd had a sucky life, but she and Perry along with their friends would help him.

"You were never a monster, Platyborg.

That's what Alter Doof wanted you to think.

We'll help you.

But you need to trust us." she told him.

He nodded, yawning.

Leah smiled, seeing him sleep by her side.

She knew Platyborg needed a happy life.


End file.
